


In Another Life

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanmarco prompt from tumblr user eremarcos: "in another life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

Cottages were all the rage when peace reigned; Jean was about six. Trost had become a metropolis, a burgeoning economy after all the peasants went out to the fields, and the population died down.

Before that, Jean remembers neighbors begging for food scraps; being hungry when his mother gave out bread crusts.

= = =

When Marco dies is when Jean dreams self indulgent thongs guitlessly.

They’d be in Sina, huddled in bed, quiet and embracing each other.

He’d send his mother flour; Marco would send his family seeds.

Everything would be wonderful in another life; everything would be bullets with purpose.


End file.
